


Kid

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Teen Mom [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Cassidy has something to tell Miranda and Andrea





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I have on FFnet. It's been there forever but I'm now also posting it here.  
> It's been edited a little, cleaned up so it's a little different from FFnet.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andrea curled around her wife, sighing in post-coital bliss. "God, I love early morning sex," she mumbled, her voice a little raspy and dry from her panting.

Miranda chuckled, and laced their fingers together. She rested their joined hands gently against her stomach and gave Andrea a soft kiss. "You make a wonderful pre-breakfast meal, darling."

Her wife pressed a kiss to her naked shoulder. "I'm glad. I love you."

Miranda opened her mouth to reply when a knock on their bedroom door beat her. Furrowing her brow, she hummed. "I love you too," she said quickly before raising her voice slightly, "Which bobbsey?"

"Cassidy. Mom," Cassidy's voice filtered through the door, "can I come in?"

"One moment, darling," she replied. Throwing back the duvet to grab her robe and wrap it around her body, she turned to Andrea, "Do you want to put on a robe, or stay bundled up in the bed?"

Andrea gave a halfhearted groan before she rolled out of bed and grabbed her own robe. "I'm up."

"Good. Cassidy, bobbsey, you can come in now."

The door opened and a puffy eyed Cassidy shuffled in. She looked younger than her sixteen years, dressed in her favorite oversized pajamas, with her favorite stuffed bear tucked against her chest. She sniffed and hugged her bear a little tighter to her chest. "Mom, Andy, can I talk to you?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she hiccupped on a soft sob, her shoulders jerking in time with the sound.

Miranda quickly bundled her daughter into her arms, leading her to the couch that she had in the room. "Bobbsey, my darling, what's the matter?" She asked, pressing kisses to her daughter's temple. Andrea soon joined them, taking one of Cassidy's hands in her own.

Cassidy buried her face against her mother's chest, crying and gasping for air as Miranda saw her tightly squeeze Andrea's hand. "Mommy, you love me right?"

Miranda swallowed, wondering why her darling daughter would ever ask that. "Of course, bobbsey, you and your sister are my whole life. You two mean absolutely everything to me. I will always love you. Andrea and I both love you very much, isn't that right?"

Andrea pressed a kiss to Cassidy's red hair. "Of course. You and your sister are the most beautiful daughters a stepmother could ever ask for. I love you very much."

Cassidy's whole body lurched with a sob as she choked out, "I think... I'm pregnant...."

Miranda felt her heart stop, and she heard Andrea gasp, "What?"

"We," Cassidy cried, "we used protection! We've only done it twice! I... I'm late...."

Miranda tightened her hold on her daughter. "Oh, my darling, it will be okay. It's going to be just fine, bobbsey."

Andrea scooted closer, effectively squishing the sobbing sixteen-year-old between them, for a rather warm bear hug. "We don't love you any less, Cassidy," she whispered softly, catching Miranda's gaze as she continued, "and we're going to love you no matter what you decide, okay. However unfortunate, we were aware that this could be a possibility when we talked with you and your sister. We are so proud that you felt safe enough to come tell us."

Miranda combed her fingers through Cassidy's hair as she spoke softly, her chest feeling tight with fear, worry, and love. "Bobbsey, Andrea's going to make an appointment for you with my Gynecologist, and we're going to stay curled up here on the couch until you're ready to go down and find something to eat. Does that sound like a good place to start, darling?"

Her daughter sobbed and nodded against her chest, "I love you, Mommy."

Miranda made soft, soothing, noises, and pressed warm kisses to her daughter's temple. "I love you too, baby, I love you so much. Andrea, darling-"

"Of course, Miranda. Cassidy, would you like me to get your sister, or do you just want to stay with your mom for a while?"

Cassidy shook her head, tousling her hair even more than it already was. "She- she's still... sleeping."

Andrea chuckled before pulling away, leaning down to give Cassidy's head another soft kiss. "All right, we can let her sleep for a little while longer. I'm going to go make that appointment, and grab you a glass of water. Are you feeling sick?"

"I threw up... this morning...."

"All right, I'll grab some soup crackers too, the bread helps to absorb the acids in your stomach. And they're light, so they shouldn't make you feel any worse. I love you, Cassidy."

"I love you, Andy."

Miranda gave her wife a smile. She accepted a brief kiss before Andrea turned, grabbed her phone, and hurried from the room. Holding her daughter close, Miranda murmured and whispered against red hair, soothing the sobbing girl until Cassidy's tears slowed.

"It's going to be okay, Cassidy. I'm not angry, or disappointed. I'm worried, my darling, because this is a very big deal, but if you happen to be pregnant, I won't love you any less. There are options available, and I will love and support you, and research with you to find out what is best for you. You won't ever have to fear that you will be forced into anything."

Cassidy sniffed and tightened her own hold around Miranda's waist. "What if Conner doesn't want the baby too, if I decide to keep it? What about daddy?"

"Leave your father to me, darling. If he has a problem, I have no qualms in revoking his visiting rights, and taking him back to court. As for Connor, if he chooses to be abandon this baby, then I don't want you to have anything to do with him. We will get him to sign away his rights. No matter what you decide, to terminate, or to go through with the pregnancy, I will not have anyone treating you negatively on your choice." Miranda spoke with a calm firmness in her voice as she rocked her daughter.

She was not going to ever be like her own mother. She would never force her baby to do something she didn't want to do. She would never make her daughters hate her for the rest of their lives.

Swallowing back a rush of pain, she said a silent word of sorrow for the baby her mother had forced her to abort when she had been eighteen. She tightened her arms, and held her daughter closer, so grateful that she had been able to get a second chance after the botched abortion had damaged her body.

It was only after an extensive surgery that her body had been somewhat 'fixed' and she had been able to conceive. She had been overjoyed, even though she had been told right from the start that a C-Section would have to be her plan because there was still enough damage that a vaginal birth wouldn't have been possible.

"I love you, Cassidy, so very much, and I know that this is very scary, but I won't ever make you feel like you're alone. My mother did that, and I will never do it to you."

"What did she do?" Cassidy snuggled closer and sniffed. "You never really talk about her."

Taking a deep breath, Miranda told her eldest daughter her story, "When I was eighteen, I discovered that I was pregnant...."

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
